


Oneshots Heid

by Anid_S_C



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aaron Hotchner, Bottom Spencer Reid, F/M, Gay Sex, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Sex Toys, Top Aaron Hotchner, Top Spencer Reid
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anid_S_C/pseuds/Anid_S_C
Summary: Una serie de fics cortos de mi pareja favorita sin relación entre sí (de tenerla lo voy a especificar)
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Maeve Donovan/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Kudos: 7





	1. Consulta nocturna

Estaba ahí, sentado bajo la molesta luz de aquella bodega mirando los ojos de Maeve, sus ojos hermosos, esos bellos y algo intimidantes orbes grises que por primera vez podía observar en persona... Si hubiera apostado habría dicho que Maeve era hermosa, tanto por fuera como estaba seguro que lo era en intelecto. 

Sin embargo no se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que ve al posible amor de su vida, no, esto se sentía como una cíclica pesadilla que se repetía una y otra vez frente a sus ojos. Una espantosa película a la que no podía cambiarle el final.

Es exactamente eso, lo sabes Reid

Una detonación y ambos cadáveres cayeron al suelo, no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir para cambiar los resultados. Maeve había muerto, había desafiado a una persona peligrosa y psicológicamente afectada y como resultado ahora estaba muerta, no podía cambiar eso, y ahora solo le quedaba llorar sobre su cuerpo inerte, todo se sentía tan conocido y tan terrible... Tan predecible como no lo era ese día, y tan horrible como sigue siendo hasta hoy.

El joven doctor abrió los ojos encontrándose con la oscuridad de su habitación, se sentó en la cama aún agitado, un nudo apretando su garganta y lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Le tomó más de un segundo a su mente brillante aceptar el hecho de que estaba a salvo, en su departamento y que todo lo anterior era un sueño, solamente un vívido recuerdo de algo que no puede superar.

¿Cuántos meses tenía de haber fallecido Maeve Donovan? El libro que le obsequió con una dedicatoria escrita a mano con su hermosa caligrafía seguía sobre su escritorio... Perdió la cuenta de las veces que lo había leído completo, necesita superarlo, mierda si lo sabe, pero es difícil si la memoria fotográfica funciona en tu contra tanto como a tu favor.

El psicólogo se pasó una mano por su frente sudada tomando un suspiro para regular su respiración, pero esa sensación de impotencia seguía presente, igual que la ira que sentía hacia la persona que le quitó a Maeve, tal vez nunca lograría perdonarla, tal vez nunca lograría perdonarse por no haber hecho más, aunque sepa que hizo todo y más de lo humanamente posible hablando de promedios.

De inmediato recordó la sugerencia de su líder de unidad y tomó su teléfono móvil, marcaba las cuatro menos veinte de la mañana pero no se fijó en eso. Marcó el primer número en su historial y se acercó el aparato al oído.

—¿Reid?— la voz ronca de su jefe delató que había sido despertado —¿Estás bien?— preguntó el mayor en tono un poco más normal luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—Yo... Uhmm... No...— lo pensó, y se sintió algo tonto por molestar al mayor en medio de la madrugada por...

—¿Pesadillas? ¿Quieres que vaya?— se escuchó un suspiro a través de la línea antes de la primera pregunta, pero contra el silencio de la noche el joven pudo escuchar a Hotch deslizarse fuera de sus sábanas y se mordió el labio inferior —¿Reid...?—

—¿Hannah's?—

—Te veo en veinte—

Tal vez por hoy le tomaría la palabra a su jefe sobre llamar si sentía que su mente lo estaba superando.


	2. García no es perfilador

El psicólogo se veía impecable, con su camisa azul y sus pantalones negros, su estilo informal con ropa formal lo caracteriza, traía una chaqueta y su maletín de siempre. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y avanzó hasta su escritorio, donde dejó su bolso y tomó asiento. Su cabeza dolía pero era por la terrible resaca, se notaba en sus ojos que apenas había dormido y mataría por un café, definitivamente no era funcional en este momento sin cafeína en su sistema.

—Waw... Alguien sí que tomó demasiado anoche— escuchó la voz detrás suyo y volteó, solo para encontrarse a García y a Morgan, quien en su opinión, se veía mucho peor de lo que él se sentía, lo que ya dice mucho por sí mismo.

Los ignoró, en parte por la neuralgia y en parte por que no le interesa tanto escucharlos, pero hubo algo que sí captó su atención: escalones arriba Strauss salió de la oficina de Hotch con una expresión de insuficiencia, lo que significa que lo que sea que haya pasado adentro, debió ser interesante. Poco después salió Hotch y Spencer no pudo evitar observarlo detenidamente, su camisa blanca que escondía perfectamente los brazos tonificados del mayor y su espalda perfectamente delineada por las costuras de la tela impecable, la corbata perfectamente anudada al cuello... El psicólogo tragó la sensación de vacío en la garganta que le dejó el mar de pensamientos que había estacionado en su mente, estaba mirando inapropiadamente a su jefe, pero es que estaba admirado de lo atractivo que es, es decir, no puede negarse a sí mismo que le encanta Aaron Hotchner, pero la idea de lo que había pasado apenas la noche anterior, la verdadera razón de su cansancio había llegado a su mente tan fresca como cuando pasó.

A pesar de haber tomado una ducha esta mañana aún recordaba la sensación del sudor caliente impregnando su piel mientras el agente especial supervisor Hotchner estaba entre sus piernas y dentro de él empujando hasta llevarlo al límite... La sangre subió a su rostro en un segundo, y el efecto fue más notorio cuando el hombre se sintió observado y volteó a ver al muchacho, le sonrió apenas sutilmente y luego esa expresión cambió a la neutra de siempre.

—Tenemos un caso— llamó la atención de todos y se dirigió a la sala de juntas, los esperaría ahí.

Spencer se dio vuelta para tomar sus cosas cuando de pronto una figura estaba justo al lado suyo —¡Ah! ¡García...!— gritó sin querer ¿En qué momento llegó ahí?

—Oh por dios...— dijo la rubia con un tono de total asombro y una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?— intentó mantenerse tranquilo y terminó de tomar sus cosas.

—Te gusta... Te gusta Hotch.

Reid miró a la dama y sonrió —Claro que no— hizo una mueca, es buen actor.

—Chico genio, tal vez eres perfilador y tienes 187 puntos de coeficiente intelectual, pero tengo algo que tú no...

El doctor en filosofía se quedó mirando a la hacker para que continuara, con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

—Tengo calle, y no necesito perfilarte para saber que te gusta el jefe.

—Oh, cállate

—¡Por dios! Eso fue un sí.

—. . .


	3. Apuesta (fijación)

—¿Sabes por qué estás enamorado de tu profesor de literatura?— le había dicho el joven doctor al chico que estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa, por fin su líder de unidad lo había dejado entrar solo a interrogatorio, no podía hacerlo mal —Durante tu infancia nunca entendiste que esos sentimientos por tu padre eran simplemente una etapa más de tu pensamiento... Sigmund Freud pensaba que cada niño en su desarrollo pasaba por una etapa especial en la que creía tener sentimientos románticos por uno de sus progenitores. Pero tú mamá se fue cuando tú tenías pocos meses de edad, tu papá cuidó de ti y siempre tuviste el único sitio en su vida... Lo idealizaste, pensabas que era el hombre perfecto, que no había nadie mejor y buscabas un prospecto similar para ti... Eso también marcó tu orientación sexual.— se detuvo cuando el muchacho se removió incómodo, hundiéndose en la silla y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. El muchacho apretó los labios —No te estoy juzgando... No estoy aquí para darte terapia tampoco... Solo quiero que me digas por qué asesinaste a Linda Adams

El quinceañero se mantuvo callado por varios instantes que tanto Spencer como Hotch, Rossi y JJ (que estaban detrás del vidrio polarizado), sintieron igual que siglos.

—Ella estaba enamorada de él...— salió de los labios con esa voz en proceso de cambio que era absolutamente transparente para todos los que lo escuchaban.

—¿Y por eso la mataste? ¿Solo... Por eso?— decidió presionar un poco más —Yo entendería si dices que el señor Miller tenía una aventura con ella... Incluso te apoyaría, pero ¿La estrangulaste por que estaba enamorada de él?

—¡No tenían una aventura!— había explotado de repente, sorprendiendo fugazmente al doctor —Los encontré una vez... En el estacionamiento... En el auto del profesor... Tenía sentido, ella es mayor y muy linda...

Reid se sintió ligeramente asombrado de aquella confesión, aunque no estaba seguro de si contaba de esa manera —Y... ¿Quisiste quitarla del camino? Suena tonto... Sabiendo que le gustan las chicas, eso no serviría de nada ¿O si?—

—No está entendiendo, oficial...

La idea, tan perturbadora como escalofriante, golpeó la brillante cabeza del genio dejando a su paso una sutil expresión de asco, no por la idea de la homosexualidad, sino por el acto de llevar a la cama a un menor, aún sabiendo lo que seguro el profesor sabía muy bien —¿T-te acostabas con él? ¿El señor Miller? Ni siquiera eres legal...

Del otro lado del cristal Aaron Hotchner bajó la cabeza recargando su mano en su cara, ese desliz de su psicólogo podría costarles una confesión falsa, alguien podría decir en la corte que fue una pregunta que indujo la respuesta cuál sea que esta fuese.

• 

Unas horas después lograron cerrar el caso, el muchacho fue a una correccional de menores, considerando su historial tendría otra evaluación psicológica a sus 18 para saber si sería dejado en libertad o transferido a una prisión federal, mientras que el profesor Miller enfrentaría cargos por abuso de menores... Habían ganado los buenos, pero no se sentía así para el líder de unidad.

El hombre, menor de lo que aparentaba su usual ceño fruncido, se había quedado hasta tarde en la oficina llenando los reportes del caso, Reid lo había hecho muy bien, se merece que el papeleo lo refleje. El muchacho se había ido hace casi una hora y el azabache pensó que estaría solo en la UAC hasta que terminara los pendientes, pero de pronto el sonido apagado de los pasos sobre el suelo alfombrado, lo hizo levantar la mirada para encontrar una figura en la puerta —¿Reid? Pensé que estarías en casa ¿Olvidaste algo?—

El genio pasó cuando la expresión de su mayor delató que estaba contento de verlo, y puso un par de bolsas de papel sobre la parte libre del escritorio del jefe —No, es solo que dijiste que tenías pendientes y pensé que... Sería grosero dejarte solo, además, no has comido nada desde que subimos al avión hace horas...— acercó al pelinegro una de las bolsas, y tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al hombre.

Aaron no pudo evitar sonreír —Así que... Sí lo sabes todo ¿Eh?

El chico sonrió con un leve sonroje en sus mejillas, pocas cosas lo llenaban más que la aprobación de Aaron Hotchner, a veces casi se sentía impulsado a sobresalir solo para recibir una felicitación de su parte o al menos una mirada aprobatoria —No, pero sé cómo hacer feliz a mi novio...— abrió su bolsa mientras su superior hacía lo mismo, y el suave aroma del pollo empanizado llenó la oficina.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, en serio, pero, no deberías... Deberías estar en casa cenando con Jack, o en tu departamento rodeado de libros...— siempre intentaba cuidarlo, aún en momentos así se preguntaba qué había hecho bien para que la mente más brillante que conoce, se fijara en él: un veterano divorciado que viva para su empleo.

—Hotch... Por favor... ¿Puedo quererte un poco? Jessy llamó, Jack está con ella durmiendo luego de hacer pancakes de figuras— se preguntaba seriamente muy seguido si el hombre había recibido amor en su vida, pero tenía miedo de conocer la respuesta.

—¡...!— el ex fiscal empalideció totalmente de un momento a otro y casi un segundo después se oyó un suave golpe en la puerta de madera abierta de la oficina, haciendo que el doctor se atragante luego de ver la silueta en la entrada.

¿Qué Hotch no dijo que se habían ido todos? ¿Qué mierda hace ahí David Rossi?

Ambos hombres mayores se aproximaron al chico que tosía por un pedacito de pan que resbaló por su garganta en un momento en que no debería —¿Qué...— tos —¿Qué mierda...?

—Reid...

—Lo siento— sabe que eso le costará después, cuando estén solos, no sería la primera vez que Aaron lo castiga por usar malas palabras "Esa mente tuya, no necesita malas palabras para expresarse adecuadamente" le había dicho antes de ponerlo en su regazo para azotarlo.

El italiano se rió —Lo siento, chicos, yo solo vine por que dejé mi reloj en la oficina, pero los oí, y quise saludar...—

Ambos se miraron confundidos.

—Pero creo que gané la apuesta.

—¿Qué apuesta?— Aaron estaba muy preocupado por el posible trasfondo de esas palabras.

—Desde hace meses sabemos que ustedes salen con alguien, pero no sabíamos con quién, sin embargo aposté a que son pareja... Y gané.

Ay... No...


	4. De vuelta a casa

¿Cuántas veces no habían estado aquí, así? El caso los había tomado por sorpresa, por su parte el agente especial supervisor Hotchner, apenas pudo poner los pies en su casa, quitarse los zapatos y abrazar a su hijo dormido sobre la cama, Jessica le dio la bienvenida con una taza de té caliente y estaba a punto de irse a su hogar cuando el teléfono del jefe sonó de nuevo, tenía que volver.

Algo del trabajo especialmente desagradable muchas veces y siempre agotador era llamativo, era necesario... Últimamente se había planteado la posibilidad de pedir una transferencia, con Haley muerta, necesitaba pasar más tiempo con Jack y hacerse cargo de él, no por que no sepa que Jess lo va a apoyar tanto como pueda sino por que el niño necesita a su padre, no dejará que crezca siendo ignorado por su progenitor, como le había pasado a él con su madre, no, no esta vez.

El equipo estaba agotado más mentalmente pero el cansancio físico era notorio, apenas habían tenido tiempo de llegar a sus hogares cuando habían tenido que tomar sus maletas de vuelta. El azabache observando a su familia, siempre cuidando de ellos, ya había dicho Rossi que en una jerarquía de lobos encajaría perfectamente como alfa, uno más comprensivo y paciente de lo que aparenta, sólo para su amada familia.

Morgan estaba hundido en un asiento individual, con sus auriculares puestos, no estaba dormido, su respiración era más acelerada que cuando duerme, probablemente se mantenga despierto por insomnio, parece que muchas veces el lugar más cómodo para dormir es el avión de ida o vuelta de algún caso.

Desvió su vista hacia JJ sentada junto a Reid, durmiendo sobre su hombro y el muchacho sostenía un libro entre sus manos delgadas, se veían tan tranquilos los dos que no parecía que estaban volando a cazar a un asesino en serie. De pronto se estaba tomando más tiempo para observar al doctor, la manera en que su ceño se frunce ligeramente al ir leyendo, y cómo su expresión cambia lentamente a una más suave, a medida que lee, Hotch sabe que puede leer más rápido pero el chico se toma su tiempo esta ocasión. Una bufanda gris enrrollada en su cuello, el clima es bastante frío en enero, pero el avión es cálido, el sudor tenue en su frente delataba que era más que suficiente su abrigo y su bufanda sumado al calor que la rubia le transmitía estando durmiendo tan cerca pero aún así Spencer no hizo nada por moverla. Sus hebras castañas cayendo desordenadas por su cabeza como en una cascada, podía gravar esa imagen del muchacho en su mente y sería un bonito recuerdo, un dulce y refrescante oasis dentro de esta locura que es su empleo.

El niño de pronto se sintió observado, o eso pensó el líder cuando el menor levantó la mirada, encontrando la de su jefe, tomándolo desprevenido entre la admiración y la leve intimidación. Antes de que alguien con un cerebro normal pudiera ver aquellas emociones en su cara, Hotch la había cambiado, Spencer le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto, de nuevo su vista regresó a las páginas de papel no sin antes dar vuelta a la hoja.

Por su parte, Aaron regresó la vista al expediente entre sus manos, estaba a varios asientos de distancia de los jóvenes que había estado mirando, Emily dormía frente a él con una suave manta de algodón color beige, podía escucharla zumbar levemente en sueños.

El hombre no lo dijo, pero Rossi lo había tomado por sorpresa cuando de pronto apareció al lado suyo, se vio tentado a preguntar cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero seguro que antes que una respuesta, recibiría alguna burla, por lo que fingió como siempre su perfecta compostura y agradeció el café que el mayor le ofreció —Hotch... Llevamos tanto tiempo haciendo esto, pero antes de sacar más conclusiones, quisiera hacerte una pregunta.

Aaron miró al hombre, sabiendo por el tono y la postura del retirado agente, que iba a hablar sobre vida personal, pero de todas formas asintió, su voz era baja, lo suficiente para no ser escuchados por el resto de los presentes —¿Eres ciego, Aaron?

El ex-fiscal lo miró desconcertado, su vista está en perfectas condiciones, y antes de poder preguntar, el italiano sacó su teléfono móvil y le mostró una fotografía del caso anterior, lo sabía por la ropa que Reid traía puesta, una foto de los dos, sentados uno junto al otro y el muchacho dormido sobre el hombro de Hotch, como ahora JJ hace sobre el hombro del menor.

—¿Por qué tomaste esa foto?.

—¿Esto? Me lo envió García.

—. . . . . ¿Qué tiene que ver de todas formas?

—¿En serio no te has dado cuenta de que el doctor Reid está enamorado de ti?— preguntó en tono aún más bajo, pero cierta indignación evidente en su tono de voz, como un reclamo.

—Esa foto no dice nada— se encogió de hombros, involuntariamente había volteado a ver al chico, cruzando su mirada con la de él pero rápido la regresó al impreso en sus manos, como si quisiera evadir el hecho evidente de que lo estaba mirando, Aaron suspiró, sí, lo sabía pero... —No quiero darle falsas esperanzas, debería conseguir a alguien de su edad.

—¿Qué hay de malo contigo, Hotch? Hace más de un año que estás solo, no te vendría mal un cambio de aires.

—Es muy joven...

—Solo, lo suficiente, no es ilegal, y no lo estás obligando...— hasta este punto de la conversación Aaron fue consciente de algo que antes había escapado por creer que no era muy obvio: Rossi lo sabe.

—¿Perdóname?

—Aaron, soy viejo, no tonto, y soy perfilador desde que tú eras un niño vagando en la academia del FBI

—Bien, haré algo con eso, por favor no lo menciones...

—¿A quién? Todo el equipo lo sabe

El pelinegro abrió los labios dispuesto a responder, pero la repentina presencia de Morgan lo hizo voltear "Aterrizamos" había anunciado el hombre, bien, es hora de concentrarse en el caso.


	5. La cereza del pastel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Esto es un AU, y Haley no existe.

Era apenas su primer caso como líder de la BAU, y ya había intentado atacarlo el padre de una de las víctimas, acusándolo de no hacer nada para salvar a su hija adolescente que fue secuestrada por un hombre bastante experimentado. Gideon tuvo que meterse en medio para que el hombre se calmara, Aaron se había hecho a un lado, perfectamente dispuesto a evitar un conflicto con el familiar de una presunta víctima en su primer caso como jefe de unidad... Por fin tiene el puesto por el que había trabajado durante años, años en la escuela de derecho, otros más en la milicia, unos cuantos en el FBI aprendiendo de los mejores analistas que conoce.

"Te conozco Aaron, siempre sabes qué decir, y siempre das todo de ti mismo, confío en que lo harás bien"

Fueron las palabras de Gideon cuando el joven azabache le había hablado del puesto que le ofrecieron a cargo de la UAC.

—García necesito un registro de las propiedades a nombre de Julian Davenport, autos, casa, departamento, lo que sea, un hombre no puede simplemente no existir en papel...— iba hablando Morgan por teléfono mientras caminaban sobre el pasillo los tres. 

Gideon caminaba casi en automático mientras leía el expediente y por suerte no había chocado con alguien en el proceso.

Pero la suerte solamente fue de Gideon ese día.

De reojo el pelinegro distinguió una puerta abriéndose a unos metros en el pasillo, pero no detuvo su caminar, calculando automáticamente que quien sea que vaya a salir de la habitación caminaría en la misma dirección que ellos por que hacia el lado opuesto solamente está la BAU, y el resto de su equipo está en la oficina o en la escena. Se detuvo por reflejo, demasiado tarde sin embargo cuando la flacucha figura masculina tomó la dirección menos esperada.

—¡Cuidado!— gritaron al mismo tiempo los tres analistas, aunque Aaron estaba menos preocupado que Jason, casi podía oírlo acusándolo de lastimar a un niño que tal vez no llena siquiera la edad límite que necesita un civil para pasearse por las oficinas del buró.

Hotch sintió el impacto contra su cuerpo y no pudo hacer nada por que no iba simplemente a soltar una pieza clave de evidencia que llevaba en las manos, por más que eso significa dejar al niño caer al suelo, sus reflejos aunque rápidos, lo habían traicionado aferrando el objeto de cristal soplado con una mano (el arma homicida resultó ser un pisa papeles) en una mano y el teléfono de la oficina en la otra mano, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue meter el aparato a su bolsillo antes de inclinarse a ayudar a la figura castaña.

Para el doctor Reid, un asesor externo contratado por el buró únicamente como analista de oficina ayudando en uno que otro caso sin pertenecer a un departamento específico, no había sido un día tan malo. Le pidieron que ayudara a la unidad de análisis con un perfil geográfico y que cuando lo tuviera lo entregara con el agente supervisor Hotchner, a quien en su vida había visto en persona.

"Sólo ve, no seas tímido, llama a la oficina y pide hablar con Hotch"

Fueron las palabras de García, pero era más fácil decirlo, en el teléfono le dijeron que el agente Hotchner acababa de salir, tendría que ir a buscarlo al campo y no sonaba prometedor. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la oficina pequeña, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, se encontró chocando con lo que pareció una pared, los gritos de advertencia llegaron muy tarde, antes de darse cuenta estaba en el suelo.

Tenía la descripción del líder en la mente, y la repasó cuando miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con dos hombres que lo miraban sin saber si reírse o ayudar y uno tercero que guardaba algo en su bolsillo.

—Cabello negro, 1.87 mts aproximadamente, alrededor de 90 kilos...— pensó en voz baja, viendo que el pelinegro se acercaba y le tendió la mano, aceptó su ayuda para levantarse —No me dijeron que hablaban de una pared, señor...

Morgan se rió por lo bajo.

—En verdad lo siento, no pensé que...

—Oh, no se preocupe, ¿Agente Hotchner?

—¿Estás bien, hijo?— había interrumpido Jason poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Hotch y cuando obtuvo respuesta le dijo algo al oído.

—Señor solamente quería entregarle el perfil geográfico que solicitó

—Lo pedí hace diez minutos...

—¿Ah si? Lamento la tardanza señor, en serio, es que tuve que recopilar...

Aaron se rió —Fue bastante rápido ¿Doctor Reid?— tomó el papel que el chico le ofreció —Ahora necesito esto y lo veré después en mi oficina ¿Correcto?— empezaba a caminar.

—Si, señor, ahí estaré— ¿Tal vez sería regañado?

Aaron se dio vuelta un momento y sonrió —Lamento lo del choque...

Spencer seguía preguntándose qué había sido todo eso cuando los tres agentes se perdieron de vista.

—Bien, evitaste golpear al señor Flynn pero derribaste a un niño— se burló Gideon.

—¿Desde cuándo el buró contrata chiquillos?

—Desde que tienen tres doctorados y un IQ de 187

—Es un niño genio, Hotch, pensé que ya lo conocías, es el mejor en perfiles geográficos— habló Morgan

—No, pero trataré de trasladarlo a la unidad... ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Creo que 20

—Lo quiero en el equipo

—Asegúrate de al menos presentarte adecuadamente

Hotch sonrió, sí, tal vez lo invite a cenar para disculparse...


	6. Inusual

El reloj marcaba cerca de las once de la noche, el doctor miraba su reloj de pulso mientras se hallaba sentado en el asiento trasero del taxi, faltaban unas calles para llegar a su departamento cuando una idea lo alarmó. Se movió de súbito buscando en su bolso una carpeta que no está ahí.

Mierda

—De vuelta, por favor— pidió en voz alta ganándose una mirada dudosa del conductor —Le pagaré la tarifa completa, necesito regresar a la oficina.

Sin mucho ánimo el hombre hizo lo que el castaño le pidió, y una vez que estuvo en el estacionamiento del edificio, Spencer le pagó y se bajó.

—No puedo esperarlo, tengo que hacer otro encargo pero si quiere volveré en media hora...— ofreció el taxista y Spencer asintió.

—Lo espero aquí entonces, gracias.

Spencer se sentía estúpido aún cuando salió del ascensor, el piso estaba desierto, sí, recordaba que la última en irse antes que él había sido García, dijo que Kevin la esperaba en casa luego de entregar su reporte con Hotch. JJ prácticamente había salido corriendo cuando vio que Will había ido a buscarla "los niños están con la abuela, es noche de pijamas" había susurrado cuando pasó junto al resto del equipo notoriamente emocionada y Spencer no entendió del todo su emoción.

El bullpen estaba a media luz, así que la vista del genio se dirigió en automático hacia la parte iluminada de la UAC, arriba, la oficina de su jefe: tiene las luces encendidas ¿Hotch sigue aquí? ¿Trabajando? Ha estado muy ensimismado en el trabajo desde que Haley se fue de la ciudad luego del divorcio, habían pasado al menos dos meses de eso y hasta ahora ningún miembro de la unidad se había atrevido a decirle a Aaron que trabaja demasiado.

¿Y con qué cara? Todos son un montón de adictos al trabajo, unos desadaptados al fin y al cabo, si bien un par de ellos tendrían la suerte de tener una pareja que comprenda, la mayoría ahora estaban más relacionados románticamente con los papeles y el café sobre la mesa que con otro ser humano.

Es triste, Hotch es apuesto, si saliera encontraría a alguien rápidamente. Había oído decir a Emily, aunque evidentemente no es asunto suyo, ni de Rossi que casi parecía cansar a Hotch para que saliera a distraerse.

Es obvio que la extraña.

Spencer se había sentido mal por pensar que ahora Hotch estaría libre de las ataduras que implican un matrimonio, sabía que el hombre sufría pero, según cómo ve las cosas, cuando ese dolor pasara (lo que es seguro) se sentiría libre y tranquilo finalmente sin presiones relacionadas a la vida marital.

En tiempo real, el castaño se vio dominado por la curiosidad, y el impulso del afecto que siente hacia su jefe... O eso se dijo, sabiendo que lleva tanto tiempo enamorado de él, consciente de que quería verlo, ahí, sentado en su silla escribiendo, una vista a los pliegues de su camisa gris claro, quería saludarlo antes de marcharse a casa, de nuevo. Ya se imagina lo que dirá Hotch cuando sepa que regresó por un tonto descuido

Es inusual que el gran doctor Spencer Reid se olvide de algo.

Y lo es.

Aunque no tanto como el impulso que lo hizo detenerse, con la mano en la perilla y pensarlo dos veces antes de simplemente abrir, como Hotch le había dicho que puede hacer.

Su oído y su olfato siempre fueron más finos, e incluso a través de la puerta podía escuchar una voz como si se tratara de una grabación o película... Quitó la mano de la manija y golpeó la puerta suavemente con sus nudillos.

—Adelante.

Reid se sintió momentáneamente estúpido por interrumpir al mayor en su trabajo, pero la expresión del azabache dista de la neutralidad de siempre, cuando abrió la puerta y entró, anotando mentalmente varios detalles, como el aroma de la colonia del mayor, se sentía muy leve tal vez por el tiempo que llevaba ahí, y su tableta volteaba con la pantalla abajo sobre el escritorio, sin embargo la grabación seguía corriendo, pudo distinguir su propia voz, Aaron estaba viendo la conferencia que había dado en la academia hace dos días, él mismo le pidió que la revisara, es un tema simple, trata sobre perfiles en base a hábitos sexuales, pero no habló de crímenes en esa ponencia.

—¿Todo bien, Reid? ¿Necesitas algo?— el hombre parecía bastante relajado, en apariencia únicamente, porque su pose relajada era un inicial indicativo de tensión ¿Cuando Aaron está realmente relajado? Está seguro que no luce así cuando está de verdad tranquilo, sus dedos, hacían presión de más sobre el papel bond en el escritorio y sus hombros estaban rígidos aunque no del todo arriba... Si dijera que en algún momento el pelinegro ha pretendido pasar como alguien que está totalmente calmado es justo así como se vería.

—No, yo... Vine por que olvidé el expediente anterior y quería terminarlo esta noche, así que... ¿Interrumpo?— si lo piensa hay una o dos cosas que no cuadran con su jefe: 

Su mano derecha está sobre el escritorio cuando el hombre es zurdo, seguro la izquierda estaría en su regazo o en el apoyabrazos de la silla.

Su camisa... Se pegaba a su torso en algunas partes por el sudor, pero la oficina tiene aire acondicionado.

¿Por qué bajaría la pantalla de la tableta si solo estaba evaluando su ponencia del martes?

El hecho de que su corbata estuviera prácticamente desatada podía pasarlo por alto, alguien que use algo así todo el tiempo obviamente querría quitársela cuando esté solo

—Claro que no Reid

—¿Estás...? ¿Revisando la conferencia?

El mayor sonrió, no de forma muy notoria, bastante sutil de hecho pero ahí estaba, una sonrisa de alguien que no sonríe, además no lo invitó a sentarse como haría normalmente.

—Deja de pensar de más...

—¿Qué? ¿Dije algo...?

—Estás perfilando, es fuera de horas laborales.

El muchacho abrió la boca para tomar aire y contestar algo.

Hotch bajó la mirada un momento y ese fue el error monumental (aunque cualquier movimiento brusco lo hubiera sido, es más, cualquier movimiento lo habría puesto en zig zwang al instante)... Lamentaría esa debilidad al instante pero Reid ya se estaba acercando y tuvo que evitar el fuerte impulso de levantarse de la silla y pedirle de una manera más directa que saliera de su oficina, eso sería demasiado agresivo, en especial dada la situación que seguramente el genio ya descifró por su cuenta.

Reid avanzó unos pasos luego de cerrar la puerta y recargó sus manos en el escritorio de su jefe, inclinándose sobre él... El dónde tuviera Aaron su mano izquierda sería la respuesta a su pregunta, o la confirmación a su teoría. Pero cuando pudo ver más de cerca su atención se precipitó hacia la erección del mayor, que sobresalía de su cremallera abierta, el orificio brillaba con el preseminal que parecía estar secándose aún, Spencer dio un jadeo apenas audible al sentir su propia entrepierna reaccionar con la imagen, se veía tan grande y gruesa que fácilmente podría lastimarlo si se la metiera...

Cielos... No pienses en eso...

—Hotch...

El mayor había estado presionando su mano contra el escritorio con fuerza sin darse cuenta, notó luego de un momento sus nudillos pálidos y lentamente quitó la mano con un suspiro de frustración por verse descubierto —Por favor... Solo ignora esto y toma lo que hayas venido a buscar...— se sentía avergonzado, de todas las personas que pudieron haberlo descubierto así, ¡Tenía que ser Reid! ¿Por qué no David? Seguro sus burlas habrían relajado el ambiente, seguro habría dicho algo como "Continúa, yo ya me iba de todas maneras" y lo habría dejado solo en la oficina para lidiar con la vergüenza personal de esto. En cambio Reid parecía querer hablar del asunto. Llevó sus manos a su entrepierna empujando su extensión de nuevo bajo su ropa, igual frente a la mirada atónita del genio que hasta hace un rato lo admiraba... Ahora seguro sentiría asco de él.

El muchacho sonrió nervioso —Estás... Estabas...— no podía hilar una oración simple pero es que estaba distraído pensando de más.

—Estaba masturbándome en la oficina, si, ahora por favor ¿Podrías devolverme mi espacio personal?— cerró su bragueta ignorando a propósito la sensación de pulsación de su entrepierna que aún podía notarse bajo la tela de los pantalones negros de vestir que estaba usando... El niño lo vio, el doctor Reid lo descubrió y eso parecía encender otros interruptores en la parte primitiva de su cerebro, esa misma zona que tenía meses traicionando al hombre de vez en cuando con ideas sobre recargar a Reid sobre su escritorio y... O encerrarse con él en el baño cuando sentía que el estrés era demasiado.

—¿Ayuda...?

Reid se había apartado cuando dijo eso y Hotch levantó la mirada —¿Perdón?

—En situaciones de estrés, como estrés por el divorcio o el trabajo (y tú tienes ambos), el sexo es un gran catalizador para calmar el sistema nervioso... La masturbación surte un efecto similar en el cerebro, aumentando los neurotransmisores que...

—Reid...

—Lo que digo es que podría ayudarte, si quieres... Yo... Es decir, tú, conmigo... 

—No tiene sentido que digas eso— se acomodó en su silla notoriamente menos incómodo que hace un momento.

—Piensa en las probabilidades... Las probabilidades de que yo haya olvidado algo y tuviera que regresar casi a media noche, justo cuando tú estás... Bueno, haciendo esto.

—Y tú ofrecerías tu ayuda por que...

—No soy un niño, y tampoco soy tonto, estabas viendo mi conferencia en la academia, no tuviste tiempo de quitarla antes de que yo entrara si sabías que seguro ya había escuchado la grabación antes de llamar a la puerta... Además, tu tampoco eres ningún tonto, ni siquiera creo que tengas inteligencia promedio sino mayor, y aunque así fuera, obviamente notaste que me atraes.

—Estamos en la oficina.

—Eso no fue un impedimento antes

—Bien, doctor, ven aquí— señaló la parte detrás del escritorio junto a él y giró la silla unos grados para poder verlo acercarse y quedar frente a él, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Extendió su brazo hacia arriba para jalar al menor de la camisa, obligándolo a agacharse para estar a su altura. Spencer llevó sus manos a las braceras de la silla para no caer de boca sobre su mayor, su pulso se aceleró secretamente emocionado.

Bueno, había pasado la jodida prueba, lo había perfilado correctamente si el chico no se quejó por ser halado bruscamente, sonrió —¿Por qué no te fuiste cuando te diste cuenta? Te habría dejado ir, de todas maneras no dirías nada... ¿Qué quieres que haga contigo? Debiste tener algo en mente antes de ofrecerte a ayudar...— dejó de sujetarlo de la camisa pero el menor no se incorporó, era una gran señal, sus dedos se pasearon hacia abajo suavemente por la línea de los botones hasta estacionarse en el borde de los pantalones de Reid, que sonrió al escucharlo hablar en ese tono.

Enganchó sus dedos en el cinturón del genio y lo jaló haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas, el menor se quejó bajito pero no protestó para sentarse, se notaba repentinamente nervioso y el jefe se cuestionó para preguntar si era su primera vez o no, o su primera vez con un hombre, aunque si la respuesta fuera positiva arruinaría toda la diversión.

—Los dos tenemos un trabajo estresante, Hotch, y como te dije antes: no soy un niño...

—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

—¿Y tú?— Spencer parecía divertirse un momento.

—Lo sé, desde hace unos tres años... Te gustan las chicas pero no te he visto mirar a una como a veces miras a Morgan, te atrae pero no es tu tipo, es joven a pesar de ser mayor que tu, así que no, alguien un poco mayor tal vez, tus círculos son reducidos, alguien que tenga fuerza física superior a la tuya y que sepa controlarla, por ejemplo para no hacerte daño si te arroja al suelo y te patea... Una figura de autoridad... Tendencias masoquistas, no se relaciona con tu niñez, tampoco lo has hablado con nadie ¿Me equivoco? Nunca nos has dicho a ninguno de nosotros que quieres ser atado y tomado... No, no por los dos al mismo tiempo y no lo dirías, si tú pareja no lo sugiere simplemente lo callas y lo guardas para ti ¿Y bien, Reid? ¿Me vas a decir qué quieres que haga contigo?

—Pensé que la regla era no perfiles fuera de horas hábiles...

—Oh es algo que sé desde hace mucho.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—¿Importa? 

—. . .

—Levántate— palmeó suavemente la pierna del menor y el chiquillo obedeció —Desabrocha tus pantalones y recarga los codos en el escritorio.

El líder de unidad dio la vuelta a su escritorio, quedando de pie frente a Reid y el doctor lo vio buscar algo en su bolsillo, se sonrojó cuando el sonido metálico dio paso a un par de esposas de acero, el hombre las abrió frente al menor y las sostuvo para que las viera claramente —¿Quieres que lo haga?

Spencer deslizó sus brazos ligeramente hacia adelante mostrando sus muñecas, era tan claro como un sí, pero seguro que el abogado querría oírlo —Sí quiero.

Le puso los seguros no muy ajustados y volvió a la parte detrás de su escritorio, el castaño lo escuchó abriendo uno de los cajones.

No puede ser... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tendría en la oficina lo que cree que está buscando?

La ansiedad empezó a acumularse en su vientre cuando sintió sus ropas deslizarse hacia abajo totalmente, hasta el ruido sordo que hizo la hebilla de su cinturón golpeando contra el suelo alfombrado.

Esto es en serio, es decir, obvio que es en serio pero... Está pasando, Hotch va a...

El sonido de una botella abriéndose lo hizo voltear hacia atrás —¿Cómo es que...?

—¿No cargas preservativos contigo por si acaso?

—El lubricante es diferente...

—No, contrario a lo que piensa la mayoría, incluso con chicas es necesario...— así que eso es, el muchacho nunca ha estado con una chica, y si ha tenido sexo antes nunca lo hizo fuera de una habitación —Es pequeño así que está bien.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué?

Hotch puso el frasco pequeño en la mesa cerca del rostro del menor —El frasco, Reid

¿En qué está pensando el niño?

Todo esto es solamente una puesta en escena, en realidad no es así, nunca es así, no por convicción propia sino que puede hacerlo para satisfacer a alguna pareja... De hecho le gusta lo clásico, la cama, luces apagadas, la cortina abierta para dejar entrar la luz de la luna, sí, ese tipo de cursilerías y tal vez peca siendo inseguro por no querer decirlo en voz alta a Reid, pero no es necesario si solo lo harán una vez, ésta es una excepción, por que fue débil y se distrajo por una necesidad, abstinencia tal vez, la necesidad de contacto físico lo llevó a aceptar la ayuda de Spencer así que va a complacerlo, a satisfacerse y espera sinceramente que ninguno vuelva a pensar en el asunto, por absurdo que suene aquella expectativa.

Había vaciado algo del líquido en sus dedos y acarició con dos de ellos la línea que divide los glúteos ajenos hasta llegar a sus bolas, que apretó con su mano, no necesitó tocar demasiado para saber que el menor ya estaba duro.

—Pensé que era el único necesitado aquí.

Spencer hundió la cara en sus manos, intentaba no gemir con cada toque, y el detalle de hablar sucio no entraba en el perfil del mayor ¿O si? —Te lo dije... Tenemos un trabajo estresante ¡Mgh!— apretó sus manos cuando uno de los dedos del mayor se deslizó dentro de su cuerpo.

No es que nunca hubiera estado con alguien o siquiera haya experimentado consigo mismo pero saber que el toque venía del hombre a quien ha estado deseando desde hace mucho, mejoraba todas las sensaciones.

—Tu... Ah... ¿Has estado con un hombre antes?

—¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa que no sepa lo que hago, niño?

Su anillo se apretó al rededor del dedo medio del mayor cuando rozó su punto P, su cuerpo se tensó y se mordió el labio para no gemir, no quería quedar como un mocoso precoz en este momento... Por favor... No frente a Hotch.

El jefe sonrió, parece que no era tan difícil dejar sin palabras a Spencer Reid, después de todo solo ha ocupado uno de sus dedos hasta ahora, y no habrá nadie en la oficina en las próximas horas, había pasado el límite de tiempo para que alguien olvidadizo haya llegado a casa y se haya dado cuenta de su descuido como pasó con el prodigio que ahora está contra su escritorio... Vaya, viéndolo de esa forma podría subirle el ego, atar al chico y hacerlo correrse en su oficina, es decir, es una satisfacción personal que no necesita compartir para que sus humos se suban.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta...— lentamente metió también su dedo índice usando ambos para estimular al menor por dentro —Sí, pero tiene años de eso, si algo te incomoda siéntete libre de negarte ¿Okay?

El castaño asintió, pero esa no es la manera de responder, no en este juego.

—¿Entendido?— cambió su tono apenas una octava y tiró suavemente sus dedos hacia abajo estirando el delicado músculo un poco sin causar dolor, si acaso algo de incomodidad.

—Sí... Sí Hotch... Entendí... Por favor...— se empujó ligeramente hacia el mayor, pidiendo indirectamente por algo más.

El líder ignoró olímpicamente la petición implícita del chico genio, fingió que ni siquiera le había escuchado y abrió sus dedos, dilatando cuidadosamente la entrada de la cavidad ajena, se sintió ansioso, quería hundirse dentro de él claro que sí, Spencer es un chico muy lindo, y su voz es tan sexy cuando está excitado... Quería hacerlo gritar, activa lados de su lívido que no quiere aceptar para sí mismo aún, esa parte que quiere verlo pidiendo más entre sollozos, ver su piel blanca marcada con rallas enrojecidas... No, eso no va a pasar, claro que no.

Después de unos minutos insertó un tercer dígito, simulando suaves embestidas contra el punto más sensible del chico, que tembló y gimió un poco más alto, Aaron supo que se estaba viniendo cuando se apretó con fuerza contra sus dedos.

Reid estaba jadeando por aire, había intentado mover sus manos cuando se vino pero consiguió solamente irritar su piel al presionar contra el metal frío de las esposas, y ahora solamente estaba ahí recargado sobre la mesa intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Bien...— el abogado sacó sus dedos de dentro del chico y los limpió con un pañuelo desechable, seguro Spencer le recriminaría si luego lo tocaba sin limpiarse las manos, y eso sería incómodo.

—¿No fue muy rápido?— es el reclamo más común que le hacen en la cama.

—No ¿No sabes estadísticas sobre duración?— Aaron casi podía reírse de eso, tomó el frasco de lubricante otra vez y abrió su bragueta de nuevo, casi suspiró de alivio al sentir por fin su extensión libre de la presión de la ropa.

Spencer se rió entre dientes —No... Pero sí el promedio de medidas, y tú, Hotch, eres grande

—¡Jajaja!

—Mañana traeré la tabla de promedios impresa, recuérdame arrojártela en la cara...

—Si mañana puedes hablar conmigo manteniendo contacto visual, dejaré que me arrojes lo que quieras...— sacó un preservativo de su cartera personal y lo desenrolló envolviendo su erección, los dos saben que no es mentira, está encima del promedio nacional pero el comentario no lo hizo exactamente feliz... Lo dejará pasar, seguro el chiquillo no ha tenido tanta experiencia en estas cosas.

Untó algo más de lubricante en su extensión enguantada con látex y llevó su diestra a la espalda del menor al tiempo que alineaba la punta de su extensión en la entrada palpitante del más joven —Voy a entrar

—Sí...— una idea sobre lo que había dicho el jefe lo dejó pensando e hizo click muy tarde —Oye Hotch... ¡Ahhh!— sus piernas temblaron, ni siquiera terminó la frase que iba a decir, era importante ¿Qué rayos era? No puede pensar en nada salvo el leve dolor punzante y la sensación de sus paredes luchando contra la intromisión del enorme falo de su jefe, que se ría si quiere, no es a él al que le están metiendo 20x4.

—¿Todo bien Reid? ¿Duele?— lo había visto y sentido tensarse debajo suyo, su piel se veía levemente erizada y estaba sudando, lo comprobó al acariciar la espalda arqueada del joven —Spencer...— se había quedado quieto una vez que terminó de enterrarse en el menor.

—E..estoy bien...— le costaba mantener el tono, esperaba haber sonado más o menos normal pero la verdad no tiene idea de qué tan "bien" sonó. Intentó moverse de nuevo, pero las esposas se lo impidieron —¿Podrías...? ¿Podrías tocarme, por favor?

Antes de que el niño prodigio terminara de hablar, Aaron ya estaba llevando su mano izquierda al frente para acariciar la extensión desatendida, estaba dura y caliente, a pesar de que casi acaba de venirse, sabe que está nervioso y muy tenso, así que si quería que se soltara tal vez necesitaría más que esto... Recargó un poco de su peso contra Reid pegando su pecho a la espalda del muchacho y le hizo girar un poco, sólo un poco, para besarlo en los labios. Fue un contacto suave, casi superficial al principio pero poco a poco se fue volviendo dulce y necesitado ¿Hace cuánto que no se besaba con alguien? Casi un año, tenía tiempo sin besar a Haley, cada vez peleaban más, y nunca se lo había permitido en medio de algún polvo pero este chico es tan tierno y dulce, siempre parece que necesita afecto, una parte de su mente dijo que solamente estaba proyectando, estaba tomando de él lo que necesita con la excusa de dárselo, en realidad Spencer no necesita nada de él, es él quien necesita contacto y amabilidad, disposición... Justo lo que Reid está dando.

Separó el contacto de sus labios antes de sentirse culpable y notó la manera en que el chico lo estaba mirando, parecía un conejito asustado —¿Mejor?

—Uhm... Sí... Gracias...— no se dio cuenta en qué momento había dejado de temblar, o en qué momento en medio del beso se sintió seguro y protegido, casi querido, sabe que es mentira, una jugada de su subconsciente que grita por la aprobación de su jefe, y casi es vergonzoso, lo hacía sentir como si cada cosa fuera nueva, incluso los besos... Bajó la mirada recargando la frente sobre el escritorio, se estaba escondiendo, le daba igual si Hotch lo notaba, necesita esto y no va a dejar que sus sentimientos lo traicionen, está enamorado de este hombre pero esto es lo más lejos que va a llegar el asunto y Reid lo sabe —Por favor... Muévete...— pidió moviendo las caderas hacia atrás y arqueando más su espalda para hacer el ángulo más profundo cuando lo embistiera.

Por supuesto el ex fiscal notó ese movimiento del castaño pero no quiso decir nada y luego de enderezarse otra vez, llevó sus manos a las caderas del menor para sostenerlo con fuerza y retrocedió para arremeter contra él en el ángulo que ya conoce. Las calientes entrañas lo abrazaron, luchando para recibirlo cuando embestía y apretando para no dejarlo ir cuando salía parcialmente, se sentía tan bien.

—¡Oh! ¡Cielos, Hotch!— el chiquillo se olvidó de dónde estaban por un momento y dejó salir su voz, se lamió los labios cuando sintió una gota de saliva deslizarse por la comisura de su boca, y extendió ligeramente ambos brazos para poder morder uno de ellos cada vez que el pelinegro daba una fuerte estocada en su interior.

Iba a recordar esto, claro que sí, vívidamente gracias a su fabulosa memoria eidética, aunque ahora que ya conoce lo que se siente, duda que haya algún objeto que pueda reemplazar o dar siquiera una sensación similar... Sin duda tendría mucha insatisfacción si lo intentaba demasiado pronto.

De todos modos no es momento para pensar en eso, de hecho no es momento para pensar en nada, se permitiría dejar su mente en blanco (o al menos intentarlo) y solamente disfrutar de lo que está pasando: está siendo follado por Aaron Hotchner, vaya si esa no era una posibilidad cuando se levantó en la mañana y por supuesto que no iba a perder la oportunidad, fue algo perfecto en muchas maneras, encontrarlo así, no podía simplemente huir y ya.

Spencer retorciéndose y gimiendo contra su escritorio era una vista maravillosa, realmente, se había llevado un par de sorpresas esta noche, como la punzada de celos que sintió cuando se dio cuenta que el chico ya ha estado antes con hombres y que ignoró totalmente. Lo importante es que está aquí, así y ahora, tal vez sea la única vez así que ambos tienen que sentirse bien, la culpa la dejará para después y dejará que las dulces reacciones del genio sigan llenando su ego por esta vez.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el muchacho se tensara otra vez, Aaron sonrió pensando en que de hecho no lo ha tocado de nuevo enfrente y que el niño es muy sensible en la parte trasera, sabía que estaba por venirse pero no se detuvo, y el castaño se vino con un fuerte espasmo, olvidándose por completo de controlar su voz.

—Shhh... Nos va a oír el guardia de seguridad...

—Es.. está cinco pisos... Abajo... Hotch

—Exactamente.

Aaron empujó de nuevo contra Reid, era divertido verlo intentar no hacer ruido.

—Tienes razón, vienes algo rápido pero no es problema si estás abajo, ¿Podrías hacerlo de nuevo?

—¡Mm! Sí...

¿Qué acaba de decir Hotch? ¿"Si estás abajo"? Eso significa que...

De nuevo se quedó en blanco cuando el mayor volvió a embestir profundamente, casi parecía adivinar sus pensamientos para dejarlo en ceros cada vez que estaba por llegar a alguna conclusión.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, estaba ocupado intentando no gritar demasiado alto cuando sintió al mayor detenerse luego de una estocada fuerte y profunda y sintió la extensión ajena engrosar apenas levemente dentro de él, los dedos que sujetaban sus caderas se aferraron más, lamentó no haber estado de frente para verlo llegar, aunque algo le decía que esa era exactamente la idea, Hotch tampoco podía verlo, ni siquiera cuando se vino por tercera ocasión.

...

De nuevo con la ropa bien acomodada y estando el lugar impecable otra vez, Spencer se quedó al otro lado del escritorio del mayor, observando su tendencia compulsiva de dejar todo exactamente como estaba, incluso los lápices que se habían desacomodado.

—No es TOC

—No dije que lo fuera

—Lo pensaste...

—Sí, bueno, no puedes culparme— el chico tomó uno de los lapiceros de la mesa y Aaron le siguió con la mirada, dio un par de pasos y lo dejó en posición diagonal exactamente al lado opuesto de la mesa.

El jefe dio un suspiro y lo quitó de ahí para devolverlo a su lugar.

—Claro que no es TOC ¿Cómo podría serlo?— se burló Spencer, pero no se quedaría a ser regañado o escuchar una plática sobre un transtorno que conoce muy bien por que de hecho tiene esos impulsos él mismo —Bueno, iré por el expediente que quería, buenas noches Hotch...

—¿Ya te vas?

—No me malentiendas, me encantaría acurrucarme en la cama contigo pero, no quieres eso, así que...

—Podría llevarte a tu casa.

Reid se detuvo, mirando al mayor, no era la primera vez que lo llevaba pero después de lo que pasó, habría pensado que Aaron no querría demasiada cercanía.

Tal vez sea todo ese asunto del contacto humano con otra persona, o tal vez se siente obligado a hacerlo...

—No es necesario, en serio

—No, pero es más fácil que esperar un taxi, vamos, no estoy compensando, terminé mi trabajo de hoy, ve por tus cosas y nos vemos en el elevador.

Spencer se notaba incómodo por un momento.

—¿Qué?

—Es que... Dudo que pueda sentarme ¿Sabes?

—Puedes acostarte en el asiento trasero

Ahí está, sonrió de nuevo, tal vez querría hacerlo más seguido con él si después lo verá así: realmente relajado.


	7. No

"Deja de mirarme así, es incómodo"

Ese fue el pensamiento más recurrente en su cabeza por un instante cuando se dio vuelta y estableció contacto visual con el más joven de sus analistas. Sucede seguido, más de lo que quisiera aceptar.

Hace unas semanas, cuando estuvieron en Alaska lo había notado por primera vez, esa mañana después de resolverlo cuando los dos habían sido los primeros en levantarse a primera hora y tomaron un café. Había sentido la mirada del joven genio sobre sí mismo, no sabía exactamente dónde o cómo, pero lo hizo sentirse observado, entonces el jefe se convenció de que a su analista le gustaba el color de su camisa nacarada, que resaltaba bajo el abrigo café oscuro.

Luego de nuevo, en la academia, sabía que era muy sutil pero considerando sus entrenamientos no le era tan difícil darse cuenta, el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda lo confirmó, estaba siendo observado de una manera algo extraña por el joven perfilador.

Y ahora de nuevo mientras estaban todos en la sala de juntas, era extraño por que en el fondo no le desagrada, en el fondo lo sabe, sabe que Spencer lo mira como a una posible pareja, pero no quiere aceptarlo, no ahora, no en un futuro.

Spencer es un buen chico y bastante lindo, así como bastante joven, y él está felizmente casado con la chica que lo tiene loco desde el séptimo grado... No hay manera de serle infiel a Haley, y aunque así fuera, Spencer no merece que se le otorgue ese trato.

Ahora lo había descubierto mirando sus manos, y casi involuntariamente había levantado la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos color avellana que por un momento delataron pánico.

—Eres zurdo...— había murmurado el chiquillo en un mal intento por ocultar lo obvio, pero precisamente esa mala excusa lo hizo sonreír sin querer, sin darse cuenta que ponía más nervioso al niño —la lateralidad del cerebro orientada hacia el lado izquierdo, es el lado artístico...

—Reid...— el mayor terminó las anotaciones que estaba haciendo y recargó su espalda en la silla —Son tus vacaciones, no deberías estar aquí ¿Gideon no iba a ir contigo?

El menor negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué ibas a decir?

—Decía que iré a Las Vegas, tengo entendido que es obligatorio notificar al buró en caso de dejar la ciudad...

El abogado sonrió de nuevo —Solamente para los sospechosos de asesinato, Reid

El chico bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado, claro, de nuevo había caído en una estúpida broma por parte de Morgan, pero va a pagar por esto definitivamente, y con creces.

...

Aaron entró en la oficina de Gideon sin mucha ceremonia, se notaba frustrado —No puedo hacer eso, olvídalo

El mayor se quitó los lentes mirando a su jefe con la diversión escrita en su rostro —¿Por qué?

—Por que es un niño, y por que puede malinterpretar...

Esto es un juego para alguien que vive perfilando personas, y la postura del mayor indicó que lo encontraba interesante —Nadie dijo que tienes que hacerle algo...

—No, pero entrar como una pareja gay encubierta, con él... ¿Por qué no me sugeriste a Morgan?

—Por que Reid es más creíble

El azabache apretó sus manos un momento y luego forzó a soltarlas respirando tan calmadamente como pudo —Tu sabes que no me gusta jugar así

—¿Te incomoda?

No por primera vez Gideon detectó intenciones homicidas por parte de su jefe hacia su persona y sonrió.

—Estoy casado, felizmente casado y no voy a jugar con un niño que podría ser mi hermano menor... Es cruel

—Entonces ya sabes que le gustas a Reid

—Lo sé desde hace semanas

—¿Y la respuesta...?

—Me sorprende que preguntes, la respuesta es NO, y seguirá siendo la misma no importa cuánto intentes empujarlo hacia mí, o a mí hacia él.

La expresión de Jason cambió a una de triunfo y Hotch entonces se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

—Bueno, Hotch, esperaba un "no me gustan los hombres" o algo como "no le sería infiel a Haley" pero tú respuesta deja mucho qué pensar.

Aaron bufó —No es momento de estar jugando Jason, está decidido, iremos Morgan y yo

—Bien, tú eres el jefe

En serio quisiera que Gideon tomara sus propias palabras tan en serio como las dijo, por que seguido sentía que jugaba con su mente por diversión.

No es que le desagrade Reid ya lo ha pensado, y tampoco es exactamente Haley...

Hay una línea que no va a cruzar por que existe una zona de la que no hay retorno, y no va a echar su relación a la basura, su matrimonio feliz no va a fracasar por sus dudas absurdas, menos ahora que están esperando un bebé y está tan contento con su esposa...

Reid debería encontrar a alguien que sea muy listo y muy atractivo, y no esté casado, por lo mismo alguien que pueda darle toda su atención... Todo lo que Hotch no tiene y lo que no le puede dar.

Él es feliz con Haley, no importa qué.

No importa que ella le haya sido infiel cuando tuvieron problemas, no importa que ella siga viendo a otra persona, solamente quiere a Haley, nadie, ni siquiera ella tiene que saber que él lo sabe ¿Verdad?

Spencer solamente es joven y está confundido.

Él por el contrario es casado y sabe que quiere a su esposa y al bebé que tendrán.

Todo se reduce a una negativa.

Lo siento Spencer.


	8. Cuidados

Quizás es esta la parte del día que más le gusta, y esta faceta de su novio que tanto ama, y que por supuesto jamás querría compartir con nadie nunca.

El joven doctor (bueno ya no es tan joven) se quedó quieto y en silencio, recostado sobre la cama mientras escuchaba a su pareja ir de un lado a otro en la habitación, y luego sus pasos cuando se acercó de regreso. Dentro de un silencio nada incómodo sintió la tela sintética mojada y tibia en su muslo, ninguno de sus músculos se tensó cuando el mismo paño se paseó por la parte interna de ambos y por entre sus glúteos, delineando una que otra de sus curvas y llevándose consigo cada residuo prueba de lo que recién habían terminado de hacer, se sentía tranquilo y a salvo, amado de una forma que sería difícil expresar en voz alta, aún para alguien con un vocabulario tan extenso en el mejor de los sentidos, como es él. Era obvio que el mayor había mojado la toallita con agua caliente para que no se sienta fría al tacto. 

Esto se ha vuelto una clase de rutina postcoital de la que el genio no tendría ninguna queja, aunque tenía miedo de acostumbrarse, y esos absurdos miedos se hacían presentes a veces si lo pensaba demasiado. Quizás en un año o en pocos años más esta atmósfera sea diferente, tal vez aún estando en la cama se sentirían distanciados, tal vez Hotch dejara de ser tan dulce y atento y dejaría de tratarlo como si fuera un precioso ornamento de cristal, tal vez...

Volviendo a la realidad, y seguido de esa atención que nunca falta, la cálida y grande mano del hombre se posó sobre la curva que hacía su espalda al estar boca abajo sobre una almohada.

—¿Todo bien, Spencer?

Pero Hotch no deja de ser él mismo, a pesar de los años sigue siendo fiel a lo que siempre ha sido: un hombre muy bueno, de hecho, el mejor que conoce.

El muchacho sonrió para sí, pues su novio no podía verlo, y asintió, había mantenido sus ojos cerrados hasta ese momento y suspiró profundamente, notoriamente aliviado —¿Sabes? Me gusta sentir tus manos así...

El azabache sonrió también, Spencer lo supo por el cambio en su respiración —¿Mis manos ásperas?

Una risita escapó de los labios del más joven, que volteó a ver a su amado —Bueno, son manos de hombre

Aaron se rió bajito.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Bueno, aquí una actualización super corta, lamento que sea tan pequeña, solo es algo que venía dándome vueltas en la cabeza y tenía que sacarlo (?)
> 
> Y pues aquí está.  
> Nos leemos, chicos 😘😘😘


	9. Wonderland

Reid hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no aferrarse a su jefe mientras caminaba por un pasillo mal iluminado, una parte de su mente gritaba que ya había caminado por este mismo pasillo pero no estaba del todo seguro, ahora para la peor de las suertes habían tenido que separarse.

"Si han de atraparme primero tendrán que jugar mi juego..."

Eso estaba escrito en una nota que encontraron justo a la entrada de este curioso laberinto, este tipo firmaba sus notas como "El gato sonriente" los medios empezaron a llamarlo así antes de que el equipo pudiera ocultar efectivamente esa información.

—Lo que digo es... ¿Por qué Alicia en el país de las maravillas? Si queremos hacer referencia a un laberinto hay mucho material en la literatura, ese cuento no contiene laberintos, y menos se menciona la guarida del gato sonriente, no tiene sentido...

—Habla de una personalidad narcisista, piensa que es lo bastante listo para que nadie pueda resolverlo...

Esa conversación en el equipo antes de entrar en este lugar ahora daba vueltas en la mente del muchacho, que se ponía más y más nervioso a medida que caminaba junto a su jefe por el lugar que huele a sangre en descomposición.

—Quizás... Es lo bastante listo.

El pelinegro volteó a ver a su analista, la indignación había brillado en su expresión por un instante tan ínfimo que el genio no lo habría notado y dudó de lo que vio, luego se había transformado en preocupación, mostrando una sonrisa forzada.

—No puede ser más listo que tú, Reid...

—Hotch aunque no lo creas, no soy el único genio en el mundo, y tampoco tengo el IQ más alto en el mundo...

Bueno, Hotch lo intentó, pero ciertamente Reid se nota desanimado y él tampoco es que esté feliz aquí, piensa en Jack, que seguramente espera que regrese y si no pueden resolver este maldito rompecabezas nunca van a encontrar al gato y lo que es más, si no lo encuentran posiblemente los asesine, así que no hay tiempo para ser pesimistas ¿Verdad?

—Tal vez sea necesario verlo desde otra perspectiva...

Reid se detuvo mirando a su líder de equipo —El equipo está separado Hotch y no sabemos si están vivos, hemos caminado al menos cuatro veces por este pasillo, a este sujeto no pudo atraparlo la policía de Atlanta ¡Por eso nos llamaron hasta que encontraron dos unidades SWAT masacradas!

Aaron abrió los ojos más grandes cuando su genio empezó a gritar, nunca había oído a Spencer perder la calma así, y sabía que de tener algo en la mano lo habría arrojado contra la pared ocasionando más ruido y probablemente alterándolo también a él.

—Pero ninguno de ellos era tan bueno como tú con los rompecabezas— intentaría al menos no perder su temple desgastado en este momento.

—Esto no es un juego, Morgan, Emily, Rossi, JJ dependen de nosotros... Estamos solos, ni siquiera hay señal aquí

Magnífico, Reid perdiendo la fe en sí mismo en este momento ¿Podría empeorar?

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí dentro?

—Cuatro horas con treinta y dos minutos

Aaron se recargó en la pared, y miró al joven genio hacer lo mismo en el muro frente a él, deslizándose en ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, era obvio que había perdido la calma pero fue más obvio aún cuando empezó a llorar, el pánico al verlo así empezó a crecer en su estómago, no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer o decir para hacerlo sentir mejor en este momento, nada que pudiera ayudar al menor, nada que funcione como una maldita pista, tal vez sería mejor dejarlo desahogarse, tal vez si lo dejaba liberar esa desesperación podría concentrarse mejor... Es que si Reid no lo resuelve todos estarán perdidos, es el más listo del equipo y cualitativamente el mejor calificado para resolver el caso.

O quizás lo que está haciendo es rendirse, mentalmente y emocionalmente también, si bien no está sentado en el suelo llorando como el doctor, tal vez se ha dado por vencido, tal vez...

Desabrochó el chaleco, se sentía pesado al grado de oprimir su respiración, después de todo si el sujeto va a matarlos no lo hará a tiros, lo dejó en el suelo y buscó entre las cosas que carga consigo, no eran muchas, si acaso su celular del trabajo, su placa, sus armas... Y un marcador que trajo consigo por accidente y bueno, esto puede servir.

—¿Terminaste?— habló cuando el chiquillo había dejado de sollozar en el suelo, ganándose una mirada de reproche de esos ojos enrojecidos —Dime que el gran doctor Reid no se encerraba a llorar en el baño cuando los exámenes eran demasiado complicados.

El muchacho arqueó ligeramente una ceja —Nunca fueron tan difíciles...

—Oh lo siento, quizás entonces no estabas tan preparado para esto como dijo Gideon cuando te arrastró hasta el buró y me obligó a aceptar a un mocoso en el equipo...

—¿Entonces eso es lo que habías pensado siempre de mi? ¿Que soy un mocoso que no sabe más que llenar de ecuaciones una pared?

—Eso pensé al principio, y sinceramente esperaba estar equivocado

Reid apretó los dientes, quizás ahora acabaría discutiendo con Hotch y probablemente se separarían, la idea es aterradora como pensar en el destino que les espera por separado, o quizás esto es psicología inversa, es decir, si en serio Hotch pensara que es un inútil lo habría sacado del equipo hace mucho...

—Esto es muy diferente que resolver un problema matemático en un cómodo salón de clases con un profesor que está ahí para corregirme si lo hago mal...

—Reid lamento decirte esto pero, lo estás haciendo terriblemente mal en este momento

—Si ¿Tú puedes hacerlo mejor? Por que seguimos aquí encerrados, perdidos y apartados del resto...

—Al menos tú y yo seguimos juntos y no estoy llorando en el suelo por que un maldito psicópata es más listo que yo... Supéralo, niño

Reid se quedó mudo, mirando a su superior, odiaba la desaprobación en su voz, siempre ha adorado cuando Hotch le hace cumplidos por su intelecto, cuando dice cosas como "El es el doctor Reid, nuestro experto en todo" o "¿Qué puedes aprender que no sepas ya?" o simplemente cuando sonríe al escucharlo hablar de un montón de datos absolutamente nerds que nadie tendría por qué saber realmente, pero ahora seguro estaría muy por debajo de los altísimos estandares del abogado, no es esto en lo que pensaba cuando deseó pasar tiempo a solas con él y confesarle algo que ha estado pensando hace mucho tiempo, y ahora pensaba que quizás esa oportunidad nunca se prestaría.

Lo observó darse vuelta y anotar algo en la pared... Un momento ¿Hotch tiene un marcador?

Reid se levantó y se acercó a su jefe para ver lo que había apuntado:

4.5 h: probablemente 4 veces en este pasillo, R. y H.

El genio se quedó callado un momento más, y cuando el mayor guardó el marcador ya tenía su propia teoría.

—¿Piensas que ellos están caminando en círculos por los mismos pasillos que nosotros?

—Efectivamente

—Pero es imposible, ya habríamos visto a alguien...

—No, si este lugar es lo bastante grande para que haya cuatro entradas diferentes y podamos caminar por horas en pasillos, si las paredes tienen aislante...

—Pero... ¿Por qué entonces no hemos encontrado nada?

—Si estoy en lo correcto, seguiremos avanzando sin encontrar de nuevo este pasillo y si la otra teoría es cierta, lo encontraremos en una hora otra vez...

—Eso si el ignoto no está caminando con nosotros y borra la inscripción en el muro...

—Eres demasiado pesimista Reid

—Considero las probabilidades Hotch, tendría mucho sentido si es así

—Bueno, siendo pesimistas, si el ignoto está aquí, probablemente decida matarnos a todos de una vez si descubre el plan

—¿Cuál plan?

Reid esperó demasiado por una respuesta sin obtenerla, y empezó a caminar de nuevo detrás de su amigo y jefe por los apestosos pasillos del lugar, es obvio que no está exactamente limpio pero ¿Por qué el asqueroso olor está por todas partes? Irrita su olfato desarrollado, satura demasiado sin mencionar que es muy aterrador, y eso último quizás sea la razón por la que un hombre pulcro, organizado, limpio, carismático y profesionista no limpió: probablemente en estos mismos pasillos murieron cada una de esas personas. Lo peor de este perfil es que nada indica que el sujeto trabaje con un socio, es muy egocéntrico para que alguien pueda soportar trabajar en equipo con él, una personalidad narcisista que no necesita de alguien que lo haga sentir aún más superior, no querría compartir con nadie el placer de la cacería, solo dejar claro a sus víctimas que ganó la partida. Pero vaya que tiene agallas y mucha fuerza física para acabar con equipos completos de la fuerza bruta en Georgia.

Probablemente no sea tan fuerte físicamente, probablemente sea más bien muy brillante, un genio ¿Por qué la idea de conocer a este sujeto no le encanta? Aún si logran atraparlo siente repulsión por la idea de tratar con alguien así, siendo que normalmente querría conocer a la mente detrás de un plan brillante.

Esto es horrible, la claustrofobia vuelve este sitio aún más pequeño en cada vuelta que han dado, no hay escaleras, no hay ascensores, no está la puerta por la que entraron...

¡¿Por dónde mierda entraron?!

Y peor aún ¿Por qué no había reparado en el detalle de la puerta hasta este momento? Lo había pensado obvio pero el no volver a encontrar la puerta puede significar que no han estado exactamente dando vueltas y si lo han hecho probablemente sea por que hay más de una ruta en este lugar, además de, por supuesto, donde sea que sus amigos se encuentren.

Hay puertas falsas en este sitio, habían atravesado cada una y todas las llevaban de regreso al pasillo anterior, y al anterior respectivamente, tal vez si dejaban de atravesar las malditas puertas...

...

—¿Crees que los demás estén bien?— JJ estaba cada vez más asustada, pero no había nada que su amigo pudiera decir que ayudara de verdad y que no haya dicho antes.

—Están bien, recuerda que no va a matar a nadie hasta que...

—Sí, sí, lo sé, pero llevamos horas aquí y es como una especie de vacío...

—¿Recuerdas esa película?

La rubia miró a su amigo, la duda escrita en su cara.

—El cubo, creo que así se llama

—Oh no, no veo ese tipo de cosas, suficiente tengo con el trabajo, Morgan

—Bueno en esa película se supone que las paredes cambian de posición, por lo que era muy fácil confundirse y pasar a la sala que habías pasado ya, o encontrar una nueva con una prueba nueva esperando... Cuando lo vi me pareció demasiado ficticio.

—¿Las paredes que se modifican?

—No, las pruebas

—No quiero saberlo...

—A lo que voy es a que ¿Y si los muros se mueven?

—No hemos visto que pase eso

—Probablemente sucede después de dejar algún corredor, por eso es que seguimos dando vueltas

—¿Y las puertas?

—Ninguna da a alguna escalera o si quiera señales de luz solar, hay que seguir sin atravesar ninguna...

—Morgan, si nos guiamos por la luz solar en un par de horas estaremos realmente perdidos.

—Entonces tenemos que darnos prisa, te aseguro que los demás están intentando descifrar esto tanto como nosotros...

—¿Tienes un marcador?

El moreno buscó palpando en sus bolsillos pero todo lo que encontró fue un bolígrafo, que le entregó a su joven amiga.

—¿Qué haces?

La joven se movió hasta una puerta cercana, dejando anotado un gran NO seguido de las iniciales de ambos escrito sobre la imitación de madera con la que está fabricada la puerta.

—Espero que lo entiendan como una negativa general...

—Si es que llegan a verlo

—Tal vez si seguimos caminando podamos encontrarlos

Morgan apretó los puños, se sentía tan reducido, tan pequeño, torpe e impotente en medio de todo esto, era como intentar avanzar en un vacío, no llegaban a ningún maldito sitio y tampoco terminaba.

...

"Divide y vencerás"

Quizás no es momento para pensar en una frase de un general griego, pero el hecho de que haya tenido que separarlos para meterlos a este laberinto dice mucho, no podría con ellos de estar juntos, y probablemente los quería incluso individualmente pero si esa es la meta, no va a suceder, si algo tenía claro cada miembro del equipo es que si llegaban a separar los dúos estarían buscando una muerte segura.

—No entiendo por qué alguien haría un diseño así por diversión...

—Dicen que el rey de Minos contrató al mejor especialista de la época para diseñar el famoso laberinto

—Y dicen que quedó atrapado ahí

El italiano sonrió —Eso demuestra que era muy bueno ¿No crees?

—Qué caso tiene construir una prisión de la que no puedes salir ni siquiera tú.

—Probablemente una falsa trascendencia... Decir que incluso te has superado a ti mismo

La castaña suspiró profundamente, ambos se habían cansado de formular teorías, si estuvieran siquiera en el mismo piso, ya se hubieran encontrado con alguien más del equipo, eso siguiendo la teoría de que todos estarían vivos mientras que no se separen por las siguientes ¿20 horas? Es exactamente un tiempo determinado el que tienen para resolver el laberinto, aunque ¿Qué tan justo es, realmente?

—¿Por qué el gato sonriente? Es un personaje secundario...

—Supongo que considera el perfil de cada uno de los personajes

La dama sonrió apenas notoriamente —Bueno, Alicia es la protagonista pero no es muy destacable, era una niña soñadora...

—La reina era la sátira de la monarquía de la época, ejecutando a gente por capricho y sin remordimientos...

—¿Qué hay del sombrerero?

—Envenenamiento por mercurio, probablemente esquizofrenia y transtorno de personalidad disociativa

—Eso significa que ni el gato, ni la liebre de marzo ni el lirón existieron nunca

Volvemos a cero

—¿Por qué molestarnos en analizar un cuento que escribió un pedófilo? Probablemente su sobrenombre auto impuesto sea la única referencia a Alice in Wonderland que encontraremos...

El mayor se quedó quieto un momento, poniendo algo de detalle había algo en la esquina, en el suelo entre dos muros, avanzó hasta ahí y se inclinó para levantarlo, no traía guantes pero intuyó que no importaría mucho ahora.

Un pequeño frasco demasiado chico para contener algo realmente, un contenedor de medicina doblaría su tamaño.

7.5 minutos

Era todo lo que decía la etiqueta, misma que le mostró a Prentiss

—¿Qué crees que significa?

—No tengo idea, ¿Estaba ahí la primera vez que pasamos por aquí?

—Creo que sí, tal vez no lo vimos.

En sí el frasco estaba totalmente vacío, y el italiano se alegró secretamente de que no haya tenido un contenido extraño y tuviera una etiqueta que diga "bébeme" tal vez empezaba a sentirse algo paranoico.

Guardó el frasco y ambos siguieron avanzando, era como caminar en círculos y no se habían detenido hasta ahora, la pregunta sobre la etiqueta debe significar algo ¿Qué?

Todos habían entrado al mismo tiempo por la planta baja, y no habían subido ni bajado escaleras de ningún tipo, pero no se habían encontrado entre sí ¿Cómo es posible?

Más o menos a la mitad del corredor ambos se detuvieron, necesitaban parar de caminar, todo está muy mal y probablemente no conseguirían nada de seguir, algo en la pared llamó la atención de los dos.

—La letra es de Hotch— dijo Rossi señalando el letrero en la pared.

—Cierto... Significa que pasaron por aquí ¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

—Son las cuatro de la tarde.

—Eran las once cuando llegamos...

—Dice que llevaban cuatro horas y media...

Ambos se pusieron de vuelta a avanzar, esta vez acelerando el paso, casi corriendo, si querían alcanzar a sus amigos tendrían que ir más rápido.

...

Spencer estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no es que tuviera tanta, pero su mente no dejaba de ir a las peores posibilidades.

—Hotch... ¿Y si...?

—No lo digas...

—Tenemos que considerar la posibilidad de que no podamos salir de aquí...

—Bueno, es una posibilidad que todos conocemos bien, no necesitas repetirlo

—Lo que digo es que, me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo en las Vegas con mi madre...

—Deberías ir en tus vacaciones

—Pero ¿Y si no quiere verme? ¿Y si está molesta por que la interné?

—Lo dudo

—No vi más opciones, es un lugar decente y sé que la atienden bien...

—Bueno, entonces dudo más aún que esté molesta contigo

—Pero la abandoné, no podía cuidarla y...

—Reid, no hagas esto, en serio, Diana no irá a ninguna parte, tú tienes que concentrarte ahora.

—¿Y si retrocedemos?

—¿No crees que si avanzamos, vamos a regresar al mismo punto?

—Empiezo a creer que no, llevamos una hora avanzando, habríamos vuelto al corredor donde escribiste.

—Él podría haberlo borrado, por que se ve exactamente igual a ese pasillo

—Pero todos lucen exactamente igual

—Tu ganas, vamos de regreso entonces

De todas maneras no hay mucho qué perder ¿No?

—Oye Hotch hay algo que quiero decirte...

—¿Pero qué acabo de decir...?

—Es que... Iba a hacerlo cuando estuviéramos solos

El pelinegro casi se rió, llevaban solos un buen rato.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El fin de semana habrá un... Baile de máscaras, con motivo del día de brujas, pero la temática es ambientada en la época victoriana...

—¿Quieres un permiso? Sabes que cuando salgamos de aquí tendrás una semana libre ¿Verdad?

El chico negó con la cabeza —Quería saber si quieres acompañarme

—Claro

—¿En serio?

—Sí, suena interesante, además Jack irá a pedir dulces con Henry... Pero no necesitas mi ayuda en una cita, y si Rossi te envió para convencerme espero que se dé por servido

—No... Uh, no es eso

—¿No has invitado a salir a Maeve?

—Cielos, no ¿Por qué todos piensan que ella y yo...?

—¿No son pareja?

—No, ella es... Bueno... Tiene pareja y yo... ¿Por qué te invitaría si voy a ir con alguien más?

—Rossi lo hizo como trampa para hacerme salir con una persona...

—Eso es bajo

—Sí pero merece crédito por originalidad

—Y dicen que el inseguro soy yo...

—Acabas de invitarme a salir ¿No?

El muchacho levantó la mirada sorprendido.

—Y ya acepté

Reid sabía que debería estar más concentrado en el caso, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz, su sonrisa lo delató, aunque ahora tenía más preguntas como el por qué Hotch no se veía sorprendido o por qué había accedido tan fácil, o por qué no lo había invitado antes ¿Habría aceptado? Mierda, acaba de recordar que no sabe bailar, estaba tan seguro de ser rechazado que ni siquiera le preocupó eso.

Llevaban varios metros cuando escucharon pasos, aproximándose rápidamente y los dos sacaron sus armas, colocándose uno a cada lado con las paredes hasta que las figuras de Emily y Rossi aparecieron corriendo por el pasillo, los agentes suspiraron de alivio puro mientras guardaban sus armas.

—¿Cómo es que nos encontraron?

—Vimos tu letrero, atrás

—Pero, los pasillos dan vuelta en intervalos de seis esquinas

—Pues al parecer no

Reid dio una mirada a su alrededor, observando especialmente las baldosas en el suelo, estaban cortadas aproximadamente a la mitad justo cuando termina el muro y empieza el piso, al principio creyó que estaban mal cortadas pero la precisión con la que el laberinto estaba hecho no habla de descuido alguno, este hombre no es descuidado en absolutamente ningún aspecto de su vida, lo que es más, probablemente sea...

—El piso chicos

Todos miraron con duda al castaño.

—Hay una pendiente muy leve, hemos estado bajando todo el tiempo sin saber.

—Entonces hay que subir 

—Momento ¿Cómo sabía el ignoto la dirección en la que correríamos al entrar aquí?

—Tal vez no lo sabía

—¿Entonces el perfil del tiempo está mal?

—No, tal vez yendo abajo o arriba es igual, los corredores son tan idénticos que no pensarías más que estás yendo en círculos...

—Suena a una trampa para bobos

—Y caímos...

—Bien, ya no vamos a separarnos, seguiremos hacia arriba y buscaremos a Morgan y a JJ

—Sí, por favor ya no hay que separarnos

—Shhh...

—Silencio

Los cuatro se quedaron callados escuchando, el leve, muy muy leve eco de voces sonaban por el corredor, extendiéndose por metros y metros del mismo haciendo muy difícil determinar si venía de abajo o de algún nivel superior, o de detrás de alguna puerta, el agudo oído del doctor Reid le jugaba en contra, era como si el sonido viniera de todas partes e invadiera como un sonar, pero de pronto se detuvo y el último eco venía de abajo. El muchacho entonces empezó a correr hacia abajo.

Sabe que no es buena idea gritar ya que si el ignoto está en el laberinto los ubicaría más fácilmente (esto es obvio para todos) pero empezó a llamar en voz alta a Morgan.

Se detuvo frente a una de las puertas y la abrió, los demás lo seguían con algo de dificultad, pues el chico es rápido si lo desea, y cuando cruzó la puerta todos le gritaron que no lo hiciera pero no hizo caso, por fortuna la dejó abierta, y por seguirlo, los cuatro se encontraron en un nuevo corredor exactamente igual al anterior.

—¡Morgan!

—Reid deja de gritar...

—Pero Morgan y JJ...

—Y si el ignoto está aquí, vas a alertarlo...

—Si no fueron ellos lo que escuchamos pudimos haber caído en una trampa ¿Entiendes eso?— Emily había tomado al chico por los hombros apretando un poco, la presión necesaria para hacerle sentir que no está solo en el lugar.

Reid respiró un par de veces mirando a los ojos de su amiga, es cierto, no deben ser tan irracionales ahora, pero está desesperado por salir de aquí, con toda su familia.

—No podemos dejar de buscarlos...

—No lo haremos, vamos a encontrarlos

—Por favor no corras de nuevo

—No nos dejes atrás, no hay que separarnos ¿Entiendes eso, Spencer Reid?

El chiquillo asintió.

—Bien, iremos hacia abajo

...

Dereck se detuvo en seco —¿Escuchaste eso?

—Sí, alguien abrió una puerta

—Había personas discutiendo 

—¿Crees que sean...?

—No lo sé, hay que averiguar...

JJ sostuvo a su amigo del antebrazo, apretando con su mano lo suficiente para hacerle detenerse —No, no hay que ir...

—¿Por qué?

—Por que si no son ellos probablemente sea el ignoto, y si está preparado para enfrentar a agentes armados probablemente estaríamos cometiendo suicidio al ir en esa dirección...

—Pero solo hay un ignoto, el perfil no dice que...

—Podria estar equivocado, podríamos haber escuchado morir a dos agentes federales en este momento...

—Okay, entonces ¿qué hacemos?

—Podemos esperar aquí, si viene por nosotros llegará tarde o temprano y si es alguien del equipo, seguro llegarán hasta aquí.

Los dos sacaron sus armas, tomando posición de defensa y esperaron.

Pasaron minutos, ninguno supo cuántos exactamente pero no fueron un par, cuando las sombras se proyectaron en el suelo y en los muros, una sombra sin duda era femenina.

Los dos jóvenes guardaron sus armas cuando sus amigos aparecieron.

—Tranquilos, solo somos nosotros...

—Hotch...— los dos parecieron descansar al ver a su jefe y al resto del equipo y se acercaron, el contacto físico siempre sirve cuando necesitas saber que algo es real, y el equipo se dio un rápido abrazo.

—Creemos que si volvemos sobre nuestros pasos encontraremos la puerta por la que entraron y saldremos de aquí...

—¿Qué los pasillos no dan vueltas?

—Hay una pendiente hacia abajo, desde el punto en el que entramos es izquierda baja y derecha sube...

—Eso tiene sentido.

...

Reid agradeció a una entidad superior cuando todos pudieron salir de ahí prácticamente ilesos, y el arresto se pudo concretar.

No se sorprendió al saber que en efecto el brillante arquitecto no estaba en el edificio, no lo estaría hasta en horas, y que se trataba de un genio con tendencias autistas, síndrome de Asperger, fue obvio por que nunca miró a los ojos a ninguno de los oficiales, y no dejaba de hablar de lo importante que era que no tocaran ninguno de los planos en su oficina... Un escalofrío recorrió al joven genio al sentirse vagamente identificado considerando cómo era al inicio de su estadía dentro de la UAC.

"Pude ser yo..."

Saltó del susto cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro

—No tienes, ni tuviste Asperger, Reid.

Sonrió para sí al oír la voz de Hotch, parecía adivino, siempre acertando con sus palabras y sus teorías, quizás es el verdadero genio aquí, después de todo, el laberinto lo resolvió él.


	10. Dom

El edificio estaba en una buena ubicación de la ciudad, era discreto visto desde afuera, incluso si no se entraba a ninguna habitación, podía pasar como un despacho común.

«La terapeuta del señor Messer trabaja ahí, es la doctora a cargo del lugar» había explicado García por teléfono a su jefe, que justo ahora se encontraba en el lugar junto con Morgan y Reid.

—Bien hecho García ya estamos aquí— el hombre colgó el teléfono y avanzó delante de sus compañeros hacia el interior del lugar.

—Según la recepcionista...— habló Morgan mientras los tres abordaban el ascensor —La doctora Clarice atiende personalmente en el despacho #4.

El lugar estaba tan limpio que haría sentir incómodo a más de una persona pero el doctor Reid se veía bastante conforme luego de dar un vistazo a su alrededor. Cuando por fin llegaron al décimo piso caminaron por un pasillo hasta quedar frente a una puerta que tenía el número antes mencionado.

Los tres agentes se sintieron sumamente incómodos cuando abrió la puerta una dama de cabello rubio y lacio que llevaba puesto un vestido negro y tacones altos de aguja.

—Lo siento caballeros, no atiendo a más de uno a la vez— sonrió la joven que arreglada así parecía de unos 30 años, aunque la información decía 25.

Los agentes más jóvenes sintieron la sangre subir a sus rostros cuando comprendieron mejor dónde estaban metidos, pero el jefe mantuvo su apariencia estoica y mostró su placa —Somos del FBI, venimos a hablar de uno de sus pacientes, el señor John Messer ¿Podemos pasar?

La dama se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a los agentes que la siguieron dentro de una habitación maniáticamente organizada, aunque muchos detalles no escaparon a la observación y curiosidad de los más jóvenes, como una cruz de Saint Andrew en la pared y estantes con cajones, apagadores diferentes y alfombrado color negro... Al menos hasta donde se podía ver, por que la estancia parecía estar dividida en más de una sección.

—Quisiera saber qué clase de terapia era la que recibía John Messer como su paciente, señorita Clarice— habló el jefe, negándose implícitamente a la invitación que la menor le había hecho de sentarse.

Ella suspiró y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla forrada en cuero negro detrás de su escritorio —Caballeros, mi trabajo requiere discreción, así que, a menos que tengan una orden, no puedo hacer nada por ustedes...

—Doctora Daniels, ¿en qué consiste las terapias que imparte en este lugar?— preguntó el joven genio, que hasta ahora había ignorado su creciente deseo de curiosear por todo el lugar y abrir cada uno de los cajones y armarios que están aquí.

La rubia sonrió —Soy psicóloga y tengo especialidad en sexología, y todo lo que hago es ayudar a mis pacientes a sobrellevar la vida estresante a la que están acostumbrados...

—¿Y cómo hace eso?— preguntó Derek, y la dama se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia ellos.

—Soy una dominatriz.

Los tres agentes sintieron un escalofrío pero mantuvieron su apariencia tranquila.

—Normalmente...— empezó a hablar la doctora mientras se paseaba entre ellos hasta quedar de pie frente al líder de unidad —Los hombres que tienen un cargo, los jefes, los alfa que están al mando de otras personas todo el tiempo...— miró por un momento a los ojos al mayor y luego siguió hablando hacia los demás —Me buscan, esperando que por un rato yo esté al mando, los saque de sus aburridas rutinas... Los hace sentir mejor que otra persona, muchas veces una mujer, los ponga en su lugar, los azote, ¿o por qué no? Hasta los folle— con una gran habilidad para la distracción visual, de pronto tenía entre los dedos una tarjeta de presentación que extendió hacia el azabache, que obviamente no la tomó.

—Oh ¿No está interesado, papá alfa?

—No estamos aquí para concertar citas

—Qué aburrido eres, seguro por eso te dejó tu esposa...— suspiró fingiendo tristeza la observadora chica —Lo que yo hago va más allá de eso.

Ella se había ganado una mirada de odio por parte del abogado. Había iniciado una lucha de egos a sabiendas de qué tipo de ejemplar tenía enfrente, y no parecía demasiado dispuesta a dar marcha atrás.

—Pero las dinámicas de Dom/Sub de hecho son una práctica bastante común dentro de la sexualidad adulta, y bastante simple, de hecho...— empezó a explicar el genio, llamando la atención de todos sobre su persona —La ropa negra y piel es parte de los fetiches más comunes dentro de esta corriente, usualmente las personas que toman el rol de Dom o Dominatriz son obsesivos compulsivos, realmente controladores y algo narcisistas, tienen vidas ocupadas y trabajos que les permiten un ingreso económico de la clase media hacia arriba, como su oficina, señorita Clarice, está tan ordenada no solo por que es parte de su trabajo, sino por su ligero TOC...

—La verdad...— interrumpió Morgan cuando vio que la dama estaba mirando a Reid como si viera a un gato que habla —Sería de mucha utilidad que nos ayude, doctora, su paciente está muerto y lo último que sabemos es que vino a una sesión de terapia con usted. Por favor ayúdenos.

—Bien— sus labios mate de color rojo vino se curvaron en una sonrisa, esta vez detendría toda la pantalla de chica mala, solo por que es obvio que hay niños presentes —Johnny venía dos veces al mes, me dijo una ocasión que había problemas con un socio, pero no me dio más detalles, es parte del protocolo mantener cierta privacidad ¿Saben? Después de todo no soy su pareja, pero sé que era extranjero, probablemente de Europa por cómo lo describió.

—Gracias, doctora.

—Fue un placer, chicos.

Los tres hombres respiraron alivio cuando la puerta del despacho se cerró detrás de ellos, pero esperaron a avanzar unos pasos para abrir la boca.

—¿Cómo supo que eres divorciado?— preguntó Morgan.

—Por el dedo donde lleva la sortija— respondió Spencer antes de que Hotch pudiera decir algo —Es un poco obvio, la marca aún está en el anular de la otra mano.

—Oh... Vaya es buena— sonrió Dereck, pues le pareció gracioso encontrar a una perfiladora tan buena fuera del ámbito en el que trabajan, aunque claro que eso no quiere decir que sea tan curioso para venir con ella, por que la verdad no es lo suyo cederle el control a una pareja únicamente sexual, y tampoco piensa que sea algo que Hotch haría.

...

El mayor pasó su mano izquierda enguantada de color negro por la línea de la columna de arriba hacia abajo en una caricia tan ligera que erizó la piel del más joven, que tenía las muñecas atadas a las barras de la solida cama de madera.

—Así que controlador y narcisista...

El muchacho se mordió el labio, quería, se moría por contestar pero no tenía permiso para hablar y si lo hacía probablemente sería sancionado, y por más curiosidad que sienta sobre ello, ha aprendido que el mayor es muy bueno para sorprenderlo, por lo que se quedó callado mejor.

—Contesta, sé que estabas hablando en serio.

—No, no lo estaba, Hotch, yo solo estaba...— oh no, doble strike.

—Mal, muy mal...— el mayor se bajó de la cama y Spencer pudo observar con más atención la hermosa vista de su pareja paseando por la habitación usando pantalones de vestir negros y su camisa medio desabrochada así como las mangas dobladas hasta sus codos que dejaban ver un par de tatuajes en los antebrazos del pelinegro —Son dos, uno por llamarme así, y otro más por mentir— cuando se dio vuelta Aaron tenía una fusta de cuero en las manos.

—Señor... Lo siento... Por favor...— había querido disfrazar su emoción pero no pudo ocultar que su miembro se contrajera al ver a su pareja sonreír de esa forma, antes de caminar hasta detrás suyo perdiéndose de su campo visual.

—Estaba haciéndome cargo— el mayor pasó la piel curtida sobre la cadera del más joven antes de azotarlo, pues así crearía más expectación y lo tomaría por sorpresa cuando golpeara, es divertido oírlo gritar de sorpresa y dolor —No tenías que hablar en ese momento, pero querías hacerlo, no podías evitar perfilarla y decir los resultados en voz alta.

Apartó el objeto de sobre el más joven y lo alejó lo suficiente para tomar únicamente el impulso necesario antes de golpear en el glúteo izquierdo del muchacho dejando una suave marca colorada en la piel que seguro no tardaría mucho tiempo en desaparecer, y un grito resonó en la habitación, al parecer había funcionado, Spencer no se lo esperaba, y tampoco se esperaba otro golpe justo del otro lado inmediatamente después.

Bien... Van dos

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el perfil, chiquillo?

El castaño jadeó, no muy seguro de querer contestar a eso, una respuesta incorrecta es igual a castigo, y si dice la verdad podría no gustarle a Aaron.

—No necesitas pensarlo mucho, sé que tienes mi perfil presente todo el tiempo, no puedes evitarlo... Después de todo es lo que hacemos para vivir.

El muchacho tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Tienes permiso de hablar... Si tengo que preguntar de nuevo eso va a molestarme.

—¿Y si te molestas igual?

—Yo decidiré eso.

—Eres un macho alfa de la escuela clásica— empezó inseguro de dónde parar —Tienes principios de TOC pero lo controlas, líder nato, protector y controlador, y sí, egocéntrico, sabes que eres bueno y que los demás lo saben también, aunque no eres narcisista, sabes que no tienes nada qué demostrar...

El ex fiscal se había quedado en silencio escuchando al joven genio hasta que terminó de hablar, y bueno, no es que estuviera de acuerdo con todo eso pero al menos el niño estaba siendo honesto, y la duda de desde hace cuánto había hecho su perfil se hizo presente, aunque puede preguntarlo quizás ha sido suficiente interrogatorio por hoy.

—Bien... Está bien, pero aún tenemos cosas pendientes.

Al menos no es aburrido al parecer...


	11. Superado

Sabía que su analista más brillante es un chico muy hermético, un amante de su privacidad así como de sus secretos. Por esa misma razón es que se sintió honrado cuando el menor lo buscó hace un año, después del incidente de Maeve Donovan, se sintió culpable cuando se dio cuenta que se había enamorado del chico, la cercanía no ayudaba a revertir ese hecho, y habría preferido mantenerlo en secreto.

Verse en la madrugada en algún café de esos que abren las 24 horas y hablar por largos ratos, es algo que no hacía desde la universidad, con Haley, y por ella también se había sentido mal. Escuchó todos y cada uno de los miedos del doctor Reid, atento y ansioso en cierto punto por conocer a la persona que se sentaba con Gideon a jugar ajedrez ignorando al resto del mundo efectivamente. Había hablado también, sus secretos así como sus anécdotas quedarían gravadas en algún punto de la maravillosa mente que tiene ese muchacho prodigio.

Una noche de pronto se había descubierto besando al castaño, de pie los dos debajo de la luz de una lámpara de la calle vacía y oscura, y era como si por un instante el mundo se hubiera pausado, por unos segundos el mundo parecía convertirse en chocolate derretido y se escurría de su control dejando una estela de aroma dulce y provocador. No quería detenerlo, no quería que acabara, por primera vez sentía un miedo real a ver lo que sigue, a quitar el velo que la falta de sueño había puesto sobre ellos como un hechizo, de sinceridad pura, de comodidad... Y cuando acabara el más joven pudiera arrepentirse y nunca volverían a estar así, de esta manera.

El peor de los casos no sucedió, tampoco el no tan malo, no tardaron en darse cuenta lo mucho que necesitaban esto los dos.

Así pasaron un par de meses, dos meses de noviazgo en secreto y apenas había pisado un par de veces el departamento de Reid, se dijo que no era un problema, que dejaría las cosas fluir hasta que el niño se acostumbre a su presencia, no quería hacer ni decir nada que pudiera incomodar a Spencer por que de hecho él está muy bien así como van las cosas.

Después de cenar y tomar algunas copas con el resto del equipo, se había ofrecido a llevar a Reid a su casa y el chico aceptó. Aaron no había puesto atención al rostro de su novio, sonrojado por efecto del licor, no hasta que el menor levantó la vista, haciendo contacto visual con el mejor de sus esfuerzos.

¿Vienes? Por favor...

Había pedido Reid y su jefe sintió la repentina necesidad de acudir a un psicólogo profesional cuando pensó que Spencer es jodidamente lindo así, no había podido negarse, no había QUERIDO negarse.

Al final pasó lo que tenía que pasar, nunca había accedido a intimar con Reid mientras estuviera tomado, pero esta vez los dos habían tomado y el más joven alegó estar en perfecto uso de sus facultades, aunque Hotch lo dudó seriamente cuando lo llamó abuelo.

Y así es como terminó en la cama del doctor Spencer Reid.

El sexo ayudó a bajar los niveles de alcohol en la sangre de los dos, así que estando más lúcidos se quedaron un rato hablando, el observar la silueta delgada de Reid por debajo de la sábana es un placer que no querría nunca tener que ceder, menos aún considerando que el matemático siempre se queda desnudo hasta que ambos dejan la cama.

El jefe de unidad abrazó a su pareja, que se dejó atrapar por el agradable calor que emitía el mayor y suspiró, antes de mirar el radio reloj sobre la cómoda.

—¡Hotch! ¡Son las cuatro treinta de la mañana!— el chico casi saltó de la cama, Aaron tuvo que sostenerlo para que no cayera por el borde.

—Calma, hay tiempo aún...

—Tengo hambre, hay que desayunar algo antes de ir a la UAC

—Okay, si quieres ve a tomar un baño mientras yo cambio las sábanas ¿Si?

El muchacho se vio más conforme con eso, y se levantó de la cama, luchando por envolverse con la sábana sucia.

Hotch sonrió —¿Si sabes que ya vi todo lo que se puede ver...?

Spencer sonrió —Qué gracioso... No quiero que me veas cojear, es vergonzoso después de lo de García

—Calla...— el jefe tuvo que aguantar la risa, el tono que resultó no fue tan serio como hubiera querido, y Spencer se rió mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

Cumplió lo que había dicho y reemplazó las sábanas de la cama por unas que estuvieran limpias, se encimó su camisa y ropa interior que traía puestas antes, se cambiaría luego de bañarse.

Mientras buscaba su reloj su vista se paseó sin querer por el escritorio del joven analista, y se detuvo sobre un libro cuya apariencia le pareció bastante familiar.

The narrative of John Smith

El jefe no dejaba de pensar que ya había visto un impreso similar antes pero no lograba recordar dónde.

La curiosidad a veces es un arma mortal, y el impulso de acercarse y abrir el libro no fue ignorado. En la primera página había una dedicatoria con letra que no era de Reid.

"El amor es nuestro verdadero destino. No encontramos el sentido de la vida por nuestra cuenta, lo encontramos junto a alguien" Thomas Merton

Entonces lo recordó: el regalo de Maeve. En una de tantas noches de desvelo, Reid le confesó haber leído ese libro tantas veces hasta perder la cuenta, por que era lo único que tenía de Maeve ahora que está muerta...

Aaron dio un par de pasos atrás, está muy seguro de que no debió ver eso.

Escuchó los pasos apresurados de Spencer acercándose desde atrás, entonces, observó al menor cerrar el libro y ponerlo en el librero, dejando sobre la mesa una huella, considerando lo limpio que es el genio, esa huella era un fuerte indicativo de que ese libro estuvo ahí varios meses.

—Hotch... No pienses de más...— Reid parecía nervioso de repente y el mayor no entendió del todo esa frase al principio, esperaba un reclamo por husmear en sus cosas pero nunca llegó.

—Okay...— decidió que ignoraría el incidente y de inmediato volvió a su apariencia tranquila antes de darse vuelta caminando hacia el baño —Prepararé algo de desayunar en cuanto salga de bañarme, no tardo— explicó antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del baño dejando a un genio confundido, nervioso y algo triste ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Reid hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la calma, se vistió y preparó café antes de que su novio apareciera vestido y se arremangara la camisa para ponerse a cocinar.

—Aaron...

—¿Si? 

—Sobre lo de antes...

El mayor volteó, secándose las manos con una toalla desechable —¿Lo del libro?

Spencer suspiró —Sí, escucha, yo...

—Lo siento

—¿Perdoname?

—Sé que no te gusta que invadan tu espacio, lo siento, solo... Supongo que me ganó la curiosidad.

Reid estaba aún más confundido y Hotch volvió a lo de hacer el desayuno.

—¿No estás molesto?

—¿Por qué lo estaría?

—Olvidé quitarlo de ahí, y estando en mi escritorio podría ser fácil que pienses que yo aún pienso en ella...

Aaron sonrió para sí —¿Y no lo haces?

—Yo...

—No está mal que la eches de menos

—Eso es una cosa...

—Spencer...

El chiquillo levantó la mirada hacia su mayor.

—¿Me pedirás que quite las fotos de Haley?

—No

Hotch suspiró —Extraño a Haley...

—La amabas, es lógico

—¿Y bien?

Reid sintió la tensión abandonar sus músculos cuando entendió el sentido de esas palabras... Ciertamente amaba a Maeve, la amó cada segundo y probablemente nunca la olvidaría, pero eso no significa que la vida se haya detenido, puede salir adelante, pueden salir adelante.

Ellas no querrían verlos derrotados y solos, querrían que fueran felices y tuvieran alguien a quien amar.

Spencer se tomó unos momentos para observar a su pareja que cortaba champiñones para hacer un omelet, como si no acabara de darle semanas de terapia en unos minutos.

—Aaron

—Reid...

—Creo que te amo


End file.
